


Silver Rings

by auroradream



Series: Infinity Rings [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many beautiful people within Fae, but Kris is held high above them all by Adam's treatment of him... And by the collar around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, all celebrities belong to themselves.
> 
>  **Notes** : Written for the 2012 [Kink_Bingo](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org), the center square on my card using the kink collars. Beta'ed by the amazing [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.com/users/samanthahirr).
> 
>  **Other Kinks** : Mild breath and come play.

There were other humans in the Fae lands, others like him, who had been stolen and brought in to be play things for a fae…until their beauty faded away. Only the most beautiful were taken, and Kris wasn’t quite sure how he fit in with the gazelle-like women and svelte men he saw within Fae. But whenever he tried to bring the question up to Adam, the fae just smiled fondly and brought Kris to his knees with a casual brush across the infinity mark on his belly.

Kris had thought that the mark’s sensitivity would go away once he was constantly surrounded by Adam, but it became even more sensitive the longer he was in Fae. And only Adam’s touch and command could bring him to release and ease his need for skin on skin contact.

The other humans seemed free to wander as they liked, touching and being touched by anyone. Most, though, stuck with the one who brought them in, staying close to their side with looks of desire etched into their faces. Kris had only seen two places within Fae other than Adam’s rooms: the great hall with its massive throne and a music room with every instrument known to man and many that Kris thought only existed in Fae. Whenever Kris thought back on his first times in those rooms, his face would flush and his cock would harden while he fingered the silver collar around his neck.

His introduction to the throne room had taken place right after waking in Fae. Kris was still coming down from his orgasm when he found himself transported and kneeling next to Adam…who was sitting on a throne before a gathered crowd. Kris gasped as he took in the array of beings in front of them. They were all unearthly beautiful and had colors of hair and skin not natural for humans. All of them had their eyes fixed on Adam, who looked down on them with cool fondness. Another gasp left Kris’ lips when the obvious place of power Adam held dawned on him.

Adam spoke an alien language when addressing the masses, his hand coming to rest on Kris’ bare shoulder. Kris jumped slightly at the touch, realizing that he was still naked. He tried to move his hands to cover his groin, his face flushing crimson, but Adam’s power held his hands in place on his thighs, keeping him exposed. There was nothing Kris could do to cover himself as he felt his cock begin to fill with blood once again, aroused by Adam’s touch.

For a moment, Kris thought he heard Katy’s voice asking why he was so calm. Why wasn’t he fighting at all?

A frown flickered across Kris’ face, and he opened his mouth to interrupt Adam’s speech, to say something, anything, but his thoughts of protest were erased by a scream of pleasure; Adam’s hand had moved from his shoulder to press his mark. Kris’ muscles twitched with the need to writhe out his pleasure, but Adam’s power held him still as Adam’s fingers caressed across the infinity symbol.

“Beloved, look at how they all covet you. Look at how they all wish they could touch something so beautiful,” Adam commanded Kris.

With effort, Kris focused through the pleasure singing through him to see the covetous faces watching not Adam, but him. Watching him scream and sweat and moan and shiver. Many in the crowd were now engaging in their own acts of pleasure as they watched Kris, some fucking the humans with them while others pleasured themselves.

“They all wish that they could be the ones to make you dance in passion. But you won’t allow that to happen, will you, my beloved? Who do you belong to?” Adam asked, scratching a nail across a nipple with his other hand.

“You!” Kris moaned, his cock hard and throbbing with the frantic pulse of his heart.

There was a dizzying moment as Kris moved through the air and onto Adam’s lap. He was just able to put steadying hands on the armrests of the throne before Adam was thrusting up into where he was still wet and loose from only minutes before. He whimpered, sore, but sank back into Adam’s embrace.

Adam’s hands were heavy around his neck, their grip tight but not yet cutting off his breath. He nipped at Kris’ ear then kissed the skin at the back of his neck where his thumbs met. The hands moved from around Kris’ neck with a final breath-stealing squeeze before settling on his hips. The weight remained though, and Kris brought a hand up to feel the collar that now encircled his neck. The metal was warm and made his skin tighten with pleasure as he touched it.

“Now they will always see and remember who you belong to, beloved.” Adam thrust into Kris, and he whimpered and moaned with the overstimulation.

The introduction to the music room was without an audience, but still just as arousing in memory. Adam had taken him from behind while singing in Kris’ ear, his fingers tugging the collar tight across Kris’ throat, causing him to gasp for breath. He was still hard when Adam came inside of him, his seed dripping down Kris’ thighs when he pulled out of Kris’ body.

“Sing for me, beloved, and you will find your release,” Adam said while catching the escaping come on his fingers and pushing it back inside of Kris.

“I heard there was a secret chord,” Kris gasped out when Adam’s fingers found his prostate. “That--that David played, and it pl--pleased the Lord…”

His breath locked in his throat when Adam pushed on his prostate and pinched the skin of the infinity tattoo with the other hand, the dual pleasures crescendoing for agonizing moments until Kris was able to stutteringly sing again.

“But you d--don’t really care…for music, do you?”

“Come now, beloved.”

 _Hallelujah_ …

**Author's Note:**

> For the full bingo card, please go [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/3546.html).


End file.
